


Sperm Whales and Fangtooth Fish

by Snowverylost



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Jock/Nerd, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bullying, Defo a little bit. Nothing crazy., Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Football | Soccer, Happy Ending, M/M, Marching Band, Meet-Cute, Other, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, That last tag was a joke. Cause Baz isn't a vampire..., Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowverylost/pseuds/Snowverylost
Summary: "He should be on his way to the library right about now, to finish up our assignment on the lifecycle of our chosen aquatic creature and its ecosystem. I finished mine. It was about the sperm whale. I was talking to Penny about it one day last week, but I guess I used the word sperm too many times and she told me to, “kindly, shut the fuck up, Simon.” Rude, but I could see where she was coming from. As I round the corner from the Science lab, that’s when I see him."
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), I'm a sucker for happy couples., Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, maybe?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Sperm Whales and Fangtooth Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazzledazzlewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzledazzlewriting/gifts).



> Highschool/Jock/Nerd/Secret romance au written for BazzleDazzlePitches.  
> Sweet, dearest Candyce. I pray you like this fic. I'm so sorry that my procrastinating ass took this long to get the first part of this story to you. If I had to guess, it might end up at around 5,000 words?  
> (God, I really hope you like this.)  
> Okay. Enough procrastinating.  
> Let's get to the money.

**Simon**

Baz Pitch couldn’t be more of a prat if he tried. The whole of the football club, actually. I think they have it out for us. By us, I mean the Maths club. And the History club. And Band. I mean, sure, we all know we’re not the _coolest_ guys around, but like, who are they to decide that? And frankly, I know it doesn't have anything to do with the grades. Baz is one of the highest scoring students in any of our classes. He’s in every honors class that I’m in, and excels. I only know this because Penny told me once, that he’s right behind me in the rank. Every Thursday I do a bit of tutoring for some of the lads in class. But I can’t handle the footballers, so I send them to Agatha. They always try a lot harder for her.

**Baz**

I see Gareth walking up toward the tables in the courtyard, and I know that what’s coming next isn’t going to be pretty. Some of the guys have an affinity for poking fun at anyone who isn't a part of the football club, but specifically those in the marching band.

“If you’re really that smart, I know you won’t have any trouble finding your way out of this bin”. It’s like one of those train wrecks that you have to watch (I wish I didn’t). I’ve never quite figured out how best to broach it. But honestly, I don’t know that anything could really be done anyway. So I just stand back, hoping Simon doesn’t think the worst of me, despite the club.

**Simon**

He’s standing there, a couple metres away. God, with his stupid face. Whatever. Not like he’s going to do anything to stop it.

“Gareth. Fucking put him down, mate. It’s not funny.”

“Pretty sure it is.” But I’m not quite fast enough. That’s when Micah lands headfirst in the bin. It only takes about 3 minutes to clean all of the muck out of his hair. But I wish we never had to worry about stuff like this in the first place. It’s so pointless.

**Baz**

I’ll straighten Gareth out later. It’s not worth it to make a scene here. I can’t afford to get suspended. I already missed a month at the beginning of the year. Unforeseen circumstances, and all that.

+

**Simon**

Next time I see Baz, I’m going to give him a piece of my fucking mind. Which is what I decide as I’m making my way down the corridor to French, when I collide with him in the hall. Then I remember what I was holding. A mug of -decidedly horrible- coffee, which is now dripping right down his front, and a scone that I was going to have during the period. “Ah, fuck, I’m sorry.” because I am. He’s a right prick, but like, Ebb’s taught me some decency, mind. Cup’s not broken, the scone is definitely in a million pieces on the floor. I’ll have to remember to eat it first next time.

“It’s alright."

“It’s-” Did I hit my head on a locker while ramming into Baz?

“What do you mean it’s alright?”

“Snow, you’re still standing, so I’m walking away now.” And then he did.

**Baz**

I make a beeline for the bathroom. In an ideal world, I stay. I help him collect his belongings (though there was no saving that scone), and apologize for Gareth. For the whole team. For more than six years of offenses. For literally every unkind thing I’ve ever uttered to Simon Snow. Instead, I’m in the mens, cleaning coffee off my jumper and trousers. And god forbid, he decides to forgive me. I have no idea what I'd do then.

+

**Simon**

I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I forgot to tell off Baz. I don’t think I've ever forgotten to do that ever. It’s been two days since Micah went in the bin. How did it even slip my mind? It’s half one, and it’s Tuesday. Baz has football, but not for several hours yet. He should be on his way to the library right about now, to finish up our assignment on the lifecycle of our chosen aquatic creature and its ecosystem. I finished mine. It was about the sperm whale. I was talking to Penny about it one day last week, but I guess I used the word sperm too many times and she told me to, “kindly, shut the fuck up, Simon.” Rude, but I could see where she was coming from. As I round the corner from the Science lab, that’s when I see him.

Never a time like the present. I pull him into the nearest room off from the hall so I can yell at him without drawing too much attention. That’s the last thing I need, for Mrs. Bunce to be called over and phone Ebb.

**Baz**

I’m in a broom cupboard. I’m in a broom cupboard with Simon Snow. I just wanted to finish writing my essay about the fangtooth fish, and then go down to the pitch and expel as much frustration and angst as possible. Is that too much to ask? I cannot be in here with him. I have to get out, immediately.

**Simon**

“What in the bloody fucking hell? What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with you? You just let kids get thrown into bins all the time? What a really great thing to do. I bet you could put that on your resume. Your aunt would be really proud of that. Good job, mate. Well fucking done.”

“I didn’t touch your little friend. As for Gareth, I’ll deal with him later. You shouldn’t let such trivial things concern you, Snow”

“Can’t help it. Got people to look after. You too, I suppose. Maybe try doing a better job next time though, Baz.” That’s when I notice how close we are to each other. And how bloody hot this broom cupboard is. And how bloody hot Baz is (have I noticed before?). I think he just said that he was already planning to take care of it. I didn’t even need to pull him in here. Did I?

“I will.”

**Baz**

Shit. Too soft. Not as soft as I would like to be, but I didn’t mean to go that soft. What I was going to do was let him confront me, maybe hit me. I'd throw a few insults his way and storm out of this cupboard.

“Okay, then.”

“Okay, then, Simon.”

“Right,”

“I’m stepping out now.” because I can’t stay. Right. Fangtooth fish. Two kinds. Eats squid. Endangered. Tooth bastards- 

Simon Snow, if I’d stayed in there with you a minute longer, I think it might’ve killed me.


End file.
